Harry Potter 2 Years Later: The Dragonwolves gang
by Michael Tod The 7th Writer
Summary: Harry Potter is a grown up now. He has to get a job. So he goes and gets a job. He becomes an Auror. But, that kind of business is a dangerous one. He will have to fight many gangs, but why not start from his first Dark Wizard gang? The Dragonwolves. They hate law. Law is, for them, a prison. Will Harry make it to fight this gang to its doom? Find out in this epic FanFiction!
1. Welcome to the Aurors

Hi all! This is my second fanfic! I hope you like it.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Dragon-wolves Gang

Chapter 1: Welcome to The Aurors

It wasn't a usual day for Harry Potter. Cloudy London could be seen trough Grimauld place 12's windows and it was morning. Harry's hair just could not be straight. Every hair was going to it's own side. Then Harry heard a soft, beautiful voice and believed that no voice more beautiful then it.

„Harry, your meeting", said the calm voice.

Harry turned in his white bed and saw Ginny Weasley with her beautiful ginger hair, just awakened.

„I'm gonna make us breakfast", said Ginny. „Pronto"

She stood up and Harry completely woke up also.

„Wait...", said Harry. „What meeting?"

„Meeting at nine o' clock, darling", said Ginny.

„Where?"

„At the Aurors office for God's sake, Harry!"

„Sorry", said Harry, still a little dizzy and sleepy.

He stood up and put on some nice and formal clothes. He put on his favorite red tie, because it made him remember his years at Hogwarts. He was 20 years old and still kind of same. But, he also changed a lot. He stayed good friends with people he was friends before.

After Harry's dressing, breakfast was already on the table. He saw delicious bacon and eggs, scrambled, his favorite.

„Made it with my whole heart", said Ginny and sat down to eat, dressed very properly.

„Where are_ you_ going?", asked Harry, still amazed by her beauty.

„Oh, I'm going to brunch with Ron and Hermione. You can join us later", answered Ginny.

„Where?"

„To 'Dan's Coffee and Brunch'. Harry, what is going on, why are you so curious?"

„Oh, nothing"

„Oh, come on, why would I cheat on you? The Boy Who Lived"

„Yeah", said Harry. „Time to go. Bye!"

Harry stood up and kissed Ginny.

„Bye!", he said and opened the door. He came out. He sometimes worried Ginny. She was always worried about him. He was so reccless. He wanted to go to Aurors. That's a hard job. It's great payed, but many people die on the line of duty. She was really worried about his decicions sometimes.

_Later at the Ministry of Magic._

Harry came in to the Auror's office. There were some big changes in the Ministry since 1997.

A guard was there.

„Mr. Potter! We've been expecting you! Mrs. Phoenix, it's Potter! Harry Potter!", he said.

„Bring him in", said a female voice.

The guard let Harry in and he soon saw the Head of Office room. He entered.

„Hello, I'm Har...", said Harry but was interrupted by a woman which kept her legs on her desk. She suddenly put them down.

„I know, I know, Potter! Sit down, I don't have much time!", she said. It was a young woman probably 25 or something older. She had black hair. She was white. She was angry. She was a boss. She was the Head of Aurors.

„So?", she said. „What are you waiting for!? An invitation? Sit down!"

Harry sits down.

„Here's my files. You know, my O. and everything else", he said and gave her the folder.

Mrs Phoenix takes the folder and starts reading it a little bit.

„Well, mr. Potter... Welcome to the Aurors! Come on let's go to a tour of the Office"

„Thanks", said Harry.

They both stood up and went out of the Office.

_At Dan's Coffee and Brunch._

Ginny comes in and sees Ron, Hermione and Neville sitting by a table. She happily looked at them and sat down by Neville.

„Hi everybody! What's Neville doing here?", asked Ginny.

„I came back from Hogwarts. McGonnagal accepted me as a Herbology teacher", said Neville.

„That's wonderful news, Neville!", said Ginny happy.

„Where's Harry?", asked Ron.

„Yeah really, where is he?", asked Hermione.

„He's becoming an Auror", said Ginny.

„Great!", said Hermione. „I'm so proud of him and myself"

„Why yourself?", asked Ron.

„Well he learend much from me", said Hermione proud.

Ginny's new phone rings.

„Oh, that's him!", she said and picked up.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon. How did you like it?**


	2. The Dragon-Wolves at the bridge

Hi! This is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! See you on the end of the page! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

Chapter Two: Dragonwolves on the bridge.

_At Dan's Coffee and Brunch_

The green button was pressed by a female finger.

„Yes?", answered Ginny.

„_Honey, I'll be a little late to Dan's_", said Harry on the phone. „_My boss... OKAY! I mean The Head of Aurors is showing me the place a little bit. She's gonna meet me with some Aurors, Wizard Forensics... Okay, I'll hang up! Bye, see you at Dan's! OKAY!_"

Harry hangs up and Ginny puts down the phone.

„He'll be late. The Head is showing him the office", Ginny said.

„Okay", said Ron. „And do you have any plans?"

„Well, I don't know. We just live together, you know", said Ginny.

"Okay", Ron said. "But, just... Tell me if something's wrong, alright?"

"Yes, I will"

_At the Auror's office._

"Okay, Potter. This is the Office. First I'll meet you with Frank", said Phoenix. "He's the Forensics man"

A man with rectangle thick black glasses and not brushed hair stood up from his desk.

"Mr. Potter... Happy to meet you!", he said.

"Happy to meet you too", Harry answered politely.

"If you need my help..."

"Yeah, yeah, move!", said Phoenix. "Next is Emma. She's one of our Aurors"

A 19 year old girl with black hair and white skin stood up from her desk and did a handshake with Harry.

"You look even better than in the Daily Prophet, mr. Potter", she said after the handshake.

"Yeah...", Harry smiled. "I have a girlfriend"

"Of course you do", Emma said and blushed. "I'm a Metarmophagus"

"BYE!", Phoenix said. They moved on. They met a quite sloppy man sleeping on his desk.

"LARRY DENT!", Phoenix yelled. "Why the hell are you sleeping on your desk?"

"Hi, I'm...", said Harry.

"No need for introduction!", said Larry and stood up from his desk, by the way pulling some stuff down to the floor. A sound of breaking was heard.

"Larry Dent, as you heard!", said Larry trying to find his wand. "An Auror"

"Glad to meet you", said Harry and they moved on.

"Smarty", said Phoenix showing Harry a man also with thick black glasses, but only with better hair, which was brown. "This is Michael Clark Watson"

"Oh, mr. Potter!", said Michael. "Really glad to meet you!"

"Me too", Harry said.

"So, that's it. Welcome", said Phoenix and left.

"What am I going to do now?", asked Harry.

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU THINK OF IT!", she said while leaving.

"But... But..."

"NO BUTTS HERE POTTER! GO TO WORK!"

"Am I supposed to leave or...?"

"YES! COME BACK ON MONDAY AT 8.00 AM!"

"Okay", Harry said and left.

_At Dan's Coffee and Brunch._

"Coffee?", asked the waitress.

"I'll have a butter bear... Sorry, yes an espresso", Ron ordered.

"Okay. What's a butter bear?", asked the waitress.

"Nothin'", said Ron.

"And what about you?"

"Same", said Hermione.

"Lemonade", said Ginny.

"Ice Coffee", said Neville.

"Okay", said the waitress and went.

Harry came in.

"Hi", he said and joined them. "I didn't know Neville's coming"

"Neither did I", said Ginny.

"So, you got the job, didn't you?", asked Hermione.

"Of course I did", said Harry.

"I feel like I should get some credits", said Hermione.

"Okay, yes, you helped me learn some spells"

"Good", said Hermione. "Our drinks are coming! What will you drink, Harry?"

"Espresso", said Harry.

The waitress was angry.

"Lemonade and three espressos. And one more", she said serving them.

"Yes", Ginny said. "And what will we eat?"

"I will have one tuna sandwich please", said Harry.

"Actually, all of us will", said Ginny.

"Okay", waitress said and left.

_At Larry's desk._

Phoenix came. Larry suddenly became bored. He knew something bad is coming. A mission or whatever.

"Dent! Rogers!", Phoenix yelled. "I have an assignment for you"

Emma and Larry stood up.

"Did the old lady flood her house again?", said Larry bored.

"No. This time is the Dragonwolves", said Phoenix.

"What?", Emma said frightened.

"Oh, yeah!", said Larry. "A little bit of action!"

"Action?", Emma squealed.

"Oh, come on!", said Phoenix. "Tower Bridge"

"Okay", said Emma.

_At Tower Bridge._

Larry and Emma were walking on the bridge.

"Where are they?", Larry asked.

"I don't know", said Emma.

"I saw them!", said Larry. "Quickly, kiss me!"

"WHAT!?", Emma screamed.

Larry pressed his lips on hers in rush. After a couple of seconds they separated.

"What the hell?", yelled Emma.

"They can't see us", said Larry.

They ran to them. Suddenly two men and a girl or a woman turned around. A green flash of light came out of the girl's wand.

"_PROTEGO_!", Larry yelled and the curse rebounded, hitting the bridge, making a black spot on it.

"AURORS, RUN!", yelled the girl.

Two men disappeared in the crowd and the girl tripped. Emma and Larry almost got to her, but she jumped on fence of the bridge. She jumped.

"NOOO!", yelled Larry. But, she disappeared. She Apparated.

"Oh, God, no!", said Emma.

"Don't worry, I mean...", said Larry.

"Shut up or I kill you"

Larry felt a wand on his head.

"Who said that?", Emma asked frightened.

"I don't know"

* * *

Well, that's all for today. What's your favorite part? Mine's the kiss.


	3. The Dragon and The Wolf

**Hi all, I'm back! Meet ya down the page!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Dragon and The Wolf.

„_**Shut up or I kill you!"**_

„_**Who said that?"**_

„_**I don't know"**_

Harry was woken up again by Ginny.

„Harry, it's 7.20", said Ginny.

Harry woke up and dressed himself formally. Ginny made him breakfast. He ate it really fast and took a taxi to the Ministry.

When he got to the office, Phoenix was yelling on everyone.

„DENT AND EMMA ARE GONE!", she yelled.

„What?", said Harry.

„Now you can prove yourself!", said Phoenix. "GO, GO, GO!"

Harry took his wand.

"Where?"

"Tower bridge! GO!"

Harry ran to the closest flu-network he could find. He disappeared in flames.

_At the Dragonwolves' headquarters._

Emma and Larry where in two chairs tied to each other. Two men came towards them. They were older than the two men they met on the bridge. Those were twenty year olds. These were forty year olds.

"Hello, Aurors. Crashing our party, huh?", asked one man.

"Who are you?", asked Larry, angry.

"You can call me Dragon. And this is Wolf", said the man.

"We are not telling you anything!", yelled Emma.

"Oh, but you are", said Dragon. "We're going to torture you"

"You killed Tennyson!", yelled Larry. "Our boss, didn't you?"

"Yes", said Wolf.

Harry ran into the room.

"NOOOOOOOOO!", he yelled and threw many spells.

"Oh, sh-", said Dragon. He was Stupefied.

"COME ON!", yelled Harry. He sets Larry and Emma free and runs out with them. When they finally see light, they fell.

"Pity", a voice said. There was a figure in shadow because of the light. Harry saw nor heard anything after this moment.

_At Grimmauld Place 12._

Ginny was washing up. She suddenly heard a noise. Nothing, she thought at first. Five minutes later, again a noise of crashing. She turned around. No one was there. Probably just a bird or a cat outside. But it wasn't a bird nor a cat. Nor it was outside. It just didn't sound like it was outside. Five minutes later another noise of crashing just closer. Ginny turned around. She tried to get her wand but...

"STUPEFY!"

Ginny fell on the floor.

_At the Dragonwolves Headquarters._

Harry woke up. He felt warm. He also realized that he was lying on something really hard. Harry looked down. He saw a metal round floor. He was in a cage. Larry and Emma were around him.

"Harry, hurry!", Emma yelled.

"Where is my wand?", asked Harry. Everything was blurry to him. His glasses were outside of the cage. Underneath them were flames.

"Oh, God, no!", said Harry. "WHERE ARE OUR WANDS?"

"I don't know, they took them from us!", said Emma, frightened.

"Don't worry, I know how are we going to get out of this", said Larry.

"HOW!?", Emma yelled.

"By a little something I call Larrypshycology", said Larry.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! How was it? Was it good? I think it was good. What is Larryphsycology anyways? And how is Larry going to save them? You can find that out in the next chapter.**


	4. The Escape and The Witness Protection

**Hey! See you at the end of the page. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING FROM IT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K.R!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Escape and The Witness Protection**  
**

Larry started crying.

„I'M HUNGRY!", he cried.

„WE DON'T CARE!", somebody replied.

„I'M DYING!"

„Oh, okay!"

Some people came and then they opened the cage. Larry hit them with his leg in the face and quickly grabbed Harry's glasses and gave them to him. Then Harry put them on and ran with Emma. They took their wands.

They somehow managed to escaped and they saw three broomsticks.

„Shall we go for a butter-ride?", asked Larry and got on his broomstick. Now Harry and Emma sat on the two broomsticks and flied away with Larry.

They were flying in the sky and saw the half of London. On their way back to the Ministry, somebody attacked them.

"_Stupefy_!", Harry yelled and saw the man who attacked fall along with a girl. The girl had ginger hair and beautiful eyes.

"GINNY!", said Harry, recognizing the person falling with attacker. It can't be… It can't be her… But, facts didn't matter to him right now. He caught Ginny fast, but suddenly realized it was a trap.

"Harry, don't…", said Ginny, but it was too late.

"_CRUCIO_!", somebody screamed and Harry fell off the broomstick. He then heard many curse words fly like spells and hit people like bullets. Then, suddenly Larry picked out the both of them and they went to the Ministry.

"I don't need witness protection!", said Ginny back at the Ministry.

"Yes, you do!", said Phoenix, slightly raising her voice.

"Wha…? Why?", said Ginny.

"Because I won't rest until the Dragon-wolves die!", said Phoenix and turned around.

"She's a bit of a sourpuss", said Ron, now appearing.

"Ron!", yelled Ginny and hugged her brother.

"I was on a mission in Westminster", said Ron. "It was tough. Some people were casting Cruciatus curses on themselves. They enjoyed it a bit"

"Wow", said Ginny and left.

* * *

**Hey, how did you like it? This is my shortest chapter yet, the next will be longer, I'm really sorry for that. Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. The Fittest Are The Ones Surviving

Chapter 5: The Fittest are the Ones Surviving

It has been four months since Ron joined the Aurors and something strange is starting to happen. Phoenix has been absent for days. Harry, Ron, Larry and Emma decided to go and see what is going on with Phoenix. They saw her in Diagon Alley. Suddenly, a green flash of light and Phoenix falls on the floor.

„Help!", she screamed. Harry, Ron, Larry and Emma ran to her.

„Harry...", she said. „You... Will be the Head... Larry and Emma..."

„NO!", Larry screams. Phoenix has passed away. She was shot by The Killing Curse.

„_Stupefy_!", a man fell from Ron's spell. „Come on, show yourself, coward"

They saw the Dragon, disguised as a normal wizard.

"You...", said Larry. "I'll kill you! INTERROGATION!"

_At the Interrogation room_

"Tell me, now...", said Larry. "..What were you doing in Diagon Alley 9:58 pm, Mr. Dragon?"

"I was looking for a wand"

"Why?"

"_Why_? Well, because I needed a bloody wand!"

"And why did you need a _bloody_ wand?

"Because I needed it"

"FOR WHAT!?"

"_For what_? Well to do spells. Listen, I think you caught the wrong guy... They gave me some kind of a drink I think it's the Polyjuice potion..."

"We didn't catch the wrong guy!", yelled Larry. "What were you doing, Dragon-Wolf?"

"I... Am not a..."

"Yes, you are, Dragon! Tell me the whole story!"

"Okay!"

***FLASHBACK***:

"_I was walking by and then I saw her; Phoenix-The Head. But, on the other side I saw a man dressed in a coat which was familiar to me. And then I realised. He was in the Daily Prophet because of ten murders with two wands. Ten murders! Then, I decided to throw out my wand and I yelled, you probably heard it, but thought it was just street noise:_

"_Stupe...", but I was quickly Disarmed. I quickly jumped to her and even if the curse was intended for me, it hit her. It hit Phoenix. She was dead when I checked her pulse. I ran away to inform someone, but then I heard:_

"_Stupefy!" and I fell on the pavement. I quickly realized it was you, The Ministry. That's all"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

"You cost us our boss' life!", yelled Larry.

"I'm sorry, I just tried to save a life"

"You can go now"

The man stood up and went somewhere else.

"I'll catch that bastard", said Larry and went out.

The Daily Prophet was all over Phoenix's death.

Harry came back from work after the day.

"I've got happy news!", said Ginny.

"Sad news, Ginns", said Harry.

"Oh, God, what happened!?"

"No, you first"

"I joined the Hollyhead Harpies!", Ginny said excited.

"Ginny, that's great news!", said Harry.

"What about you?", said Ginny.

"I... Phoenix was killed"

"What?", Ginny asked and fell on the floor. "She...? Who?"

"It was a Dragon-Wolf", said Harry.

"I'm so... Harry...", said Ginny and began to cry.

Harry suddenly got a call from Ron and Hermione.

"_Phoenix. Alive_", said Ron's voice and Harry suddenly hung up.

"Who was it?"

"It was Ron. Phoenix's alive"


	6. On the eye

Chapter 6: On the Eye

Phoenix was lying in St. Mungo's hospital.

"The curse missed me", she said. "Emma's the head now"

"I think we've got a mole inside", said Ron.

"Why?", asked Hermione.

"Because something doesn't fit right here...", said Ron.

"The Wolf's voice was very familiar to me...", said Harry.

"Yes..."

"It was kind of like... Frank"

"Frank?"

"Yes, Frank"

"Yes, me", Frank appeared behind them. "I never thought you'll recognize the murderer. And of course, it wouldn't be little Forensics Frank. But, it's not Frank. It's Clyde Ternos"

"GET HIM!", Ron yelled and Clyde ran. Harry, Ron and Larry ran to him. They threw spells at him, but he managed to save himself. He then took his broomstick and flied away into London. Harry and Ron entered a flying Ford Anglia and turned on the invisibility. A sky chase began.

For an hour, they were chasing him. Then, they approached the Parliament. Green flashes came to the car, but Harry and Ron missed them.

"NOOO!", Clyde screamed and fell of his broomstick. He managed to catch to London eye.

"To the Eye!", yelled Harry and they parked the car down there. It soon became visible. They paid the ride and entered it. Clyde broke the glass and came into "his" ride. When he saw Harry, Ron and Larry, he jumped out of his "ride" and jumped to the next little ball filled with people. The Men's trio (Harry, Ron and Larry), jumped out of their ball and started walking on others.

"NOT NOW, YOU BASTARDS! NOW I'M WINING!", yelled Clyde and jumped to another "ball" and almost fell. "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

The curse almost hit Larry. He jumped to Clyde.

"C'mon, Clyde!", yelled Larry and put handcuffs on him. "He's all yours, Potter!"

Larry threw Clyde to Harry. When the ride stopped, they went to the Ministry.

"Now the mission's over, Wolf", Ron said.

"Not quite", said Clyde. "I'll return"

"No doubt about that", said Larry. "But, there still is no doubt that we'll catch you. _Again_"

"I didn't try to murder her. Although it would be a nice move... No"

"So, who did that?"

"Eddie", he said. "The Dragon"

"Where is Eddie?", asked Harry.

"In Azkaban"

"Who caught him?"

"I did", said Larry.

"Well, we're going to Azkaban"

"Why?"

"I need to talk with that Eddie"

They put Clyde in custody and interrogated him. He was empty.

"I know nothing. I just lead the dirty army"

"You know all the answers!", yelled Harry.

"Okay! I'll tell you. Phoenix's not clean. She was in the Stunk-Moles. Then she wanted to do something with us"

"Why did she quit?"

"She had a fight with me. She made me who I am today"

"Who _are_ you?", asked Ron. Clyde laughed. He started to laugh and laugh and laugh and then... His face suddenly turned into a very strange face. Quite doglike. Then, his head became a wolf's head. He started barking.

"But that's not it", he said. A half of his face returned to the original.

"I'm a half-creature now"

"What the...?", asked Harry.

"This", said Clyde-Wolf. He started laughing and barking in the same time.

"This is sick", said Ron.

"It's not!", yelled Clyde-Wolf. "TIME TO DIE!"

He jumped to Ron.

"_Stupefy_!"


	7. The Invitation

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

Chapter 7: The Invitation

Soon, the court was settled. Hermione represented Phoenix, as a victim, of course.

„Now, order!", Kingsley yelled. „Put mr. Dragon there"

Dragon stood up and sat by the Minister.

„I'll tell nothin' but the truth", Dragon wowed, bored. "I killed all those people, yeah! But, why put me in Azkaban?"

"You committed all those murders", Hermione said. "You murdered 200 people from our community! And you shall be punished for that! The Wizarding Law states clearly that 1 person killed is a life penalty. 200 is 200 lives penalty! So, the Law expects you to turn 100 when you die or even 107. But, you, my friend, you will turn 20000 years or 20007th year if needed and then die! That's 2007 years of Azkaban! Nobody has been there so long, except, maybe, Dementors"

"Yeah, all right!", said Mr. Dragon and got arrested. Then they arrested Wolf for killing 20 people. Then the whole gang was shut down. Some of them joined the Aurors.

Harry was happy now. Ginny came to visit them.

"RON!", she yelled. "I'm glad you're alright! And you Hermione... Hey, Luna's making us some tea, want to come?"

"Well, of course!", Ron and Hermione agreed.

"Tea? I'm more a beer type", said a voice. They turned around. Emma and Larry were hugging and holding hands.

"You can come too!", Ginny said.

"I didn't know who Frank was until he started dropping some information", Phoenix said. "Then I knew he was Dragon"

"But, you were a Dragon-Wolf too, weren't you?", asked Harry, pulling his wand out.

"Yes, those were the old days", she said and then shrugged. "I was young and careless back then! Now I'm not!"

"Okay", Harry returned his wand to his jacket. Larry grinned.

"Okay, so you are all invited to our wedding!", Ginny said.

"Wedding?", asked Harry.

"Yes! It's scheduled for next Sunday", Ginny said grinning.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!", Harry said. "Well, it's another happy ending!"

"Potter...", Phoenix said. "I want you to take my job when I leave"

"You mean... The... Hea... Head?", asked Harry, stuttering.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean", Phoenix said. "I died 19 times, fake. There must be only one true death of me"

"Okay", said Harry. "And when are you leaving?"

"Next year", Phoenix said.

"Okay", said Harry and ran into a hug to Phoenix. They both cried. Emma and Larry kissed passionately. Ron and Hermione too. Then Harry kissed Ginny.

"Luna's waiting", Harry whispered to Ginny.

"She can wait a little more", Ginny said.

**TO BE CONCLUDED IN...**

**"MY BEST WIZARD FRIEND'S WEDDING"**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! How did you like it? This will all be concluded in a three shot, "My Best Wizard Friend's Wedding"- we shall call it MBWFW. BYE!**


End file.
